


can't miss this chance to take you out

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bartender Ashton Irwin, Flirting, M/M, Shy Luke Hemmings, These tags are funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: "You're here a bit early today, aren't you?" is how Ashton greets him as Luke sits down at the bar.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Kudos: 10





	can't miss this chance to take you out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellawritess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/gifts).



> written for the prompt: "Wanna, like– I mean, if you're not busy… We could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don't have a lot of time?"

"You're here a bit early today, aren't you?" is how Ashton greets him as Luke sits down at the bar.

It's not untrue, so Luke doesn't say anything in return, just waves awkwardly. 

"You're not here with Mike and Calum?" 

"No, I wanted to come by myself today."

Ashton smiles at him from the other side of the bar where he appears to be cleaning up before the rush of the night. Luke might melt under the brightness of it. 

"Why? I'm sorry, but you don't exactly strike me as a social butterfly." 

Luke's cheeks turn red, because that's what usually happens when he talks to Ashton. When Ashton talks to him. When they have a conversation, whatever. 

"Yeah, you're right I just. Hum." 

"You what?" 

Luke closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you something." 

He opens his eyes when Ashton doesn't say anything to find him staring at him, prompting him to go on with just a look. Okay. He can do this. He never does this but he can, right? 

“Okay. So. I really like you. So like, I was wondering. Wanna, like– I mean, if you’re not busy… We could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don’t have a lot of time?"

He says it all in one breath, and he's surprised Ashton even understands him. 

The barman smirks, looks at his watch. He raises an eyebrow at Luke. "You wanna get lunch… At 6pm?"

Luke flushes, because obviously Ashton won't make this easy for him. 

"No, not now, obviously… Unless  _ you _ want to get lunch at 6pm? I'll go whenever you want."

"I haven't agreed to lunch."

"Oh."

Luke can feel his face fall, looks down at his converse clad feet, feeling like his stomach just dropped there. Of course Ashton would say no, because Ashton is older and he has tattoos and he's witty and fun and attractive. God is he attractive. His shoulders are as broad as Luke's but it's hot combined with his strong muscles and chest instead of Luke's awkward gangly limbs. His raven black hair isn't something Luke thought he'd be into but he so very much has been for the past few months, often losing himself in daydreams of running his hands through it, maybe tugging on it and making Ashton's breath stutter as they'd make out in Ashton's car. 

He shakes his head, because Ashton just rejected him, and it's fucking embarrassing and he should  _ not _ get all hot and bothered thinking of him after that. 

Ashton clears his throat and Luke looks up without thinking, feeling drawn to him despite his humiliation. His face is a weird mix of a frown and a smirk as he puts down the glass he was just cleaning. Luke holds his breath as Ashton makes his way around the bar, walking confidently, towel over his shoulder. It's sexier than Luke should find it, probably.

"Why the sad face?" Ashton says as he comes to a stop right next to Luke, deep hazel eyes staring straight through Luke's.

Luke opens his mouth, about to protest this because he's not surprised Ashton's rejecting him but is he really mean enough to make fun of him for it? He can't even get a word out as he suddenly feels Ashton's hand – and god, those are big, too – tugging a curl behind Luke's ear. 

Luke's breath stutters, and he looks at Ashton, lost. "I- what- what are you doing?"

Ashton chuckles, which Luke might have found rude if he were less confused by those mixed signals. "Luke, you're so sweet." 

"I am?" 

"The sweetest." 

His hand moves from Luke's hair to his chin, tilting it up so Luke feels small, looking up at him like that. Ashton leans in, a playful glint in his eyes, and gives Luke a short kiss on his rosy cheeks, leaning back before Luke can even process it. 

"I like you, too. But I don't want lunch. It's 6pm, and my shift ends in an hour, so I'm taking you out then. To  _ dinner _ ."

"Oh.  _ Oh _ , you- really?" 

Ashton chuckles again, and this time Luke feels free to enjoy the sound, melodic and charming. 

"Really. If you're not busy, or whatever." 

Luke blushes at the jab, but he says yes, obviously, and Ashton kisses his cheek once more before going back to his side of the bar and to his cleaning. 

Luke settles back on his stool, and prepares himself to stare at Ashton for the remaining hour as he attempts to get himself together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
